Old Times and New Beginnings
by HugATru
Summary: Teddy Lupin is now old enough to start his journey to Hogwarts! Now apart of the giant Weasley/Potter household, this is his story on how things came to be. Rating may change as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**J.K Rowling STILL owns all of this. STILL. STILL STILL STILL!!! **

**Not me.**

**.:~*~:.**

Teddy was sitting in the Burrow's kitchen bouncing in his seat.

"Teddy, dear, please sit still." Ginny said holding onto his shoulders gently. "Hogwarts isn't until two more weeks."

"But I'm so excited!" Teddy groaned as he was being forced to contain his excitement.

"Oh, we know." Harry said pouring himself a cup of tea. "You've been raving about the houses and Quidditch for ages now." he chuckled.

At that moment Mrs. Molly Weasley came into the kitchen with a basket of laundry. "Hogwarts business again?" she said picking up a few dirty kitchen rags.

"Yeah, he's all excited. He wants to try and get on the Quidditch team knowing Harry got to join as a first year. And he can't decide on what House to be in." Ginny said going to Harry's side to pour her some tea herself.

"Mum was a Hufflepuff and Dad was a Gryffondor. I dunno which one I like best!" Teddy said, sounding stressed as he looked between Mrs. Weasley and his Godparents. "What if I'm put in Slytherin?" the stress in his voice was growing.

"Don't worry about that. We will love you no matter what and your parents will be proud no matter what. You know that." Harry said facing his godson. "Don't worry about that. Now, tomorrow we are all going to get your supplies. Your Gran, Ginny, and I will be going with you. It will be like a family outing. You still have your supplies list?"

Teddy nodded and slipped out of his chair. "Yeah, Grandmum has the list with her at home."

"Ok, then. One less thing to worry about. Now go play." Ginny said shooing Teddy out the back door. "Fred and Roxanne are playing Quidditch out in the field."

Teddy pouted slightly and looked up at Ginny. "But Fred is eight! And Roxanne is seven! What fun are they?"

"They're plenty fun. Besides, George is out there with them, and he's always a laugh. Now, go on. " Ginny said forcing the boy out the door and shutting it before any more protesting.

"When he gets to Hogwarts, he'll have plenty of friends his own age. That would be so much easier on us." Harry said sitting down at the kitchen table with his tea. Ginny joined him holding her cup in both hands.

"Yes, he is quite the handful. But in just two weeks he'll be getting in all kinds of trouble with boys his age. Aren't you looking forward to those owls?" Ginny said with a smirk.

Molly Weasley smiled as she lifted the basket of laundry. "It'll be fine. He's a good boy."

"Mum! Mum, Albus is scribbling all over my coloring books Aunt Her'mi'ne gave me! Make him stop!" James ran into the kitchen dodging Mrs. Weasley with her basket of dirty clothes. The four year old looked angry and close to tears that his little brother was messing things up again. Ginny sighed and put her tea down.

"All right, where is he?" Ginny said getting up from her seat and following James who held her tightly by her fingers.

Harry smiled to himself and sipped the last bit of his tea. He loved kids, really. He never gave much of a thought about them until he started baby sitting Teddy. Once he sat down and started playing peek-a-boo with him, he was hooked. He was even the one that pretty much pushed Ginny into children, but it didn't take that much convincing.

"Hey mate, Have you seen Hermione?" Ron came in holding a three year old Rose in his arms. "I think she said she was going to give Hugo a bath before dinner, but I can't find her. "

"I'm right here, Ron!" called Hermione from the stairs. "I set Hugo down with your father so I could help your mother with dinner." Hermione walked into the kitchen and waved at Harry. "Hey, Harry. Teddy excited?"

"Very. Ginny had to force him out of the house for a bit so we could get some peace and quiet for a change. But since there are multiple kids running around the house I doubt that was going to happen." It was true, Harry and Ginny were there with their three children, so was Ron and Hermione with their two children. George was here with Roxanne and Fred while Angelina was at work. Plus Teddy who was here while his mother was working as well.

"But I love having the children around!" Mrs. Weasley said walking into the kitchen flicking her wand so a few pots and pans few over to the stove. "It's like when all of my children were little. Remember Ron when you were their age? Oh, those times were so nice!" Ron's ears turned a bit pink but he shrugged his shoulders. Putting down Rose and telling her to go play with James and Albus, he sat beside Harry and looked at his mother sheepishly.

"Yeah, they were fun, I guess. But growing up being Fred and George's little brother isn't exactly always easy. Or smooth. But I do miss those days, some of them at least." Hermione was now helping Mrs. Weasley peel some potatoes with her wand and Molly Weasley made a plucked chicken appear, levitating it into the stove.

"Yes, well, I miss them." Mrs. Weasley said helping Hermione with the potatoes.

Ginny then walked in and started joining in with the potato peeling. "Talking about childhood memories, are we?" she said casually. The three woman started talking about the Weasley household many years ago when all off Mrs. Weasley's offspring had been children. Ron and Harry joined in occasionally while helping them make drinks for dinner.

The conversation dragged on until dinner was ready to be served, forcing them to then take all the food outside to eat on the long tables.

"Hermione, can you come with me to round up the little ones?" Ginny said walking back inside. Hermione followed leaving Ron and Harry to go find Teddy and the Quidditch crew.

"How does it feel to be doing the Hogwarts thing all over again, Harry?" Ron asked motioning George and the others to come along.

"Honestly, it feels great. Just like when I first started, you know? But now it's better because I can share it with someone that's like a family. I didn't get quite the experience when I turned 11, so I want to make sure it goes well for Teddy."

"Well said, mate."

And with that, the large Weasley , Potter, and even Lupin, family sat down to eat.

**.:~*~:.**

**Yes, I know, it's all fluff. But I love fluff! Next chapter will be Diagon Alley with the Potter's. Plus Grandmum Anne Tonks and little Teddy Lupin. Now, won't THAT be exciting? Reviews are LOVE! They help the story move along a LOT faster than with out *wink wink nudge nudge*!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K Rowling still owns this. Still. Just a reminder.**

**.:~*~:.**

The next day, Harry and Ginny left their children with Ron and Hermione as they went off to go school supply shopping with Teddy and Andromeda Tonks. They had met up at the Leaky Cauldron and walked through the brick wall together.

"Now, Teddy, you have your list?" Anne Tonks had asked looking at her grandson raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Grandmum. I have it." he opened the parchment and read out:

"Uniform: First year student will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings) Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags."

"Alright, let's do robes first," Harry said pointing to Madame Malkins. "I did this first on my trip. Well, getting some money was first but then getting my robes." Harry then rambled.

"I don't think it makes much of a difference, but yes, let's do Madame Malkins." Ginny agreed.

Teddy walked a few steps ahead of the group going straight into the robe shop.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked looking at the group and the boy. "Right this way." she helped him on a stool and went to work getting his measurements.

"Don't squirm, dear." Anne reminded him.

"Yes, Grandmum." he sighed.

After getting his uniform, they checked the list again:

"Set Books: _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

2. A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot._

3. Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_4. A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _byEmeric Switch_

5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_6_. _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by _Newt Scamander_8_. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble"_

"Flourish and Blotts next, then?" asked Ginny.

They nodded their heads and went to the tiny shop where a good few many first years were collecting books from a stand labeled "HOGWARTS FIRST YEAR COLLECTION".

"Smart idea, my first year it took a little while to find all of mine searching though the store." Harry commented as they picked up one of each of the assorted books.

After getting their books, they went to the other stores to get a cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), set of glass or crystal phials, telescope, set of brass scales, and parchment with ink and quills.

Finally, it was time for Teddy to retrieve what all first years look forward to most.

The wand.

They made their way up to Ollivander's which was rather shabby looking with a faded purple pillow in the window was a single wand laying upon it. As they opened the door, a tinkling noise rang though out the shop. Harry remembered walking into here his very first time. It still looked the same.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, I presume? Yes, yes, I was hoping I would see you soon. Ah! And you brought your grandmother Andromeda! How nice to see you. Oh, even Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginny Potter have joined you! Splendid indeed! Yes, well, I see you have come for your very first wand. Well now, I think I have a nice match for you." Mr. Ollivander looked highly pleased to see the group before him as he handed Teddy a light colored wand after then asking him which was his wand hand. "Elm and Unicorn hair, 10 inches."

Teddy gave the wand a flick but nothing happened.

Ollivander took the wand form the boy and held out another one.

"Maple and Dragon heartstring, 9 inches."

Still, nothing.

"Well now, I have an idea. Let's give this one a try. Your father had Ash and Phoenix feather and your mother had Willow and Unicorn hair. How about this one? Ash and Unicorn hair. 7 inches."

Teddy hesitantly reached for this wand and smiled. He flicked the wand and a shower of yellow and red sparks flew out the tip.

"Did you see that?" he shouted in glee. "Sparks!"

"Yes! This is the wand for you, young Mr. Lupin." Ollivaner said with a wide smile.

They paid for the wand while Teddy still rambled on about how it felt all warm in his hand and it tingled when it shot the sparks.

"It was so cool, Grandmum!"

"Well, Teddy, this should be the end of your trip…but, you see, Ginny and I thought we would get you a little gift because we are so proud of you." Harry said patting his godson's shoulder.

"A gift? Really?" Teddy asked wide eyed.

"Yes, a gift. We thought you would like an owl so you could stay in touch. What do you think?" Ginny said smiling down at the little boy.

"An owl? For me? Wow! Thank you Harry! Thank you Ginny!"

A little while later Teddy was walking out of Eeylops Owl Emporiumm with a small Spotted owl in a silver cadge. It was slightly bigger than Hedwig was, but still a decent size for Teddy to be sending letters back and forth.

"Know what you're going to name it,yet?" asked Andromeda.

"It's a girl, The man at the store said so," Teddy corrected her, "And I'm thinking something like Babbitty like Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump."

"That's a sweet name," Ginny said looking at the owl that was fast asleep under her wing.

So, with that, the little family walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and went back home. Eagerly awaiting September first.

**.:~*~:.**

**Ah, the first school trip to Diagon Alley. The most exciting trip. I liked writing this story, but I kinda feared I made Teddy sound a bit like a brat. Don't worry, he's not. He's just 11. Thank you so much for reading this! Reviews are LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so late!**

**BUT, since today is THE day (September 1st, 2009)- little Teddy Lupin has boarded the Hogwarts express and as of now, he has been sorted and possibly now asleep in in new dorm bed.**

**I thought I would make double the effort to make this chapter and write how Teddy Lupin got aboard the Hogwarts Express and got sorted to celebrate the official day itself =) (Or I could just be a massive dork.)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

.:~*~:.

Today was the day. The big one.

The day that Teddy Remus Lupin got aboard the Hogwarts Express and went off to Hogwarts. This was the day that Teddy looked forward to for eleven years. And it was finally happening.

He jumped up from his bed and quickly got dressed. He wanted to go ahead and slip on his school robes, but he knew that Gran would fuss over him wearing wizarding robes while in the muggle public. So, he settled with some jeans and a simple jumper. He opened his trunk to give it a quick overlook. All of his robes, underwear and socks, books, scales, and parchment were in there. Just the same as last night. Perfect.

Now all he had to do was do his hygiene routine and put those things in his trunk so he wouldn't leave them. Gran had reminded him of that.

"Teddy, come down for breakfast! You don't want to be late on your first year, do you?" Andromeda called from the kitchen. Taking a look at himself in the bathroom mirror seeing his bright turquoise hair flop ungracefully over his brow. Gran told him over and over again over the years that he looked just like a little Remus, his father, with his mother's hair. Always changing colors, but always had a signature one. His mother chose pink just like how he always had turquoise. He liked to hear stories about his parents, and he secretly enjoyed the compliments he received on how he resembled the both of them.

He bounded down the stairs and sat at the small wooden kitchen table in front of a plate covered with scrambled eggs and toast. He could tell Gran just wanted to make a quick breakfast so they could leave in time and catch the train.

"Harry and Ginny are going to go with us, Harry will be driving. Much easier that way. Wanted to see you off, isn't that nice?" Andromeda rambled cleaning the pan she used to scramble the eggs with her wand. Soft pink bubbles pouring from the end of the wand as she looked at the clock. "They will be here in an hour. You all packed? Clothes? Books? Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yes, Gran. Everything. Just like last night." Teddy said putting jam on his toast. "Just need to get Babs and I'll be ready for sure." Andromeda nodded and went off to the other room while Teddy finished his breakfast.

Within the hour Teddy and Andromeda flooed to Harry and Ginny's house to begin their journey to King's Cross Station. Getting settled in the car was quick and painless. Harry had expanded the trunk and inside of the car magically so everything and everyone could fit comfortably. Leaving James, Albus, and Lily with Molly and Arthur for the afternoon, the four of them were free to leave.

They made the drive in no time, due to the fact Harry and Ginny didn't live far from London at all. Parking in the ever growing parking lot and unloading Teddy's trunk, the group of them followed the ever excited eleven year old through the busy train station.

"9 ¾, correct?" Teddy said rushing towards the direction of platforms 9 and 10.

"Yes, Teddy. But not so loud." Andromeda said following closely behind Teddy.

"Got a lot of energy, doesn't he?" Harry panted forcing himself into a trot to keep up with the eleven year old.

"Yes, I suppose so," Ginny grunted copying Harry's jog to keep up with the rest of the group. "How that boy could push that trolley with an owl and trunk that fast is beyond me."

Finally catching up to Teddy at platform 9, Andromeda gently pointed to the barrier. "Now, just simply just walk through that barrier right there. Don't be afraid. We'll meet you on the other side." Teddy nodded, took a deep breath, and did as he was instructed. He closed his eyes right before impact but it never came. When he did open his eyes, he saw fog and a bright scarlet train engine appear with lots of students and parents chatting away with the mixed sounds of owls hooting and cat meowing. It was the best sound Teddy had ever heard.

"Great isn't it?" Harry's voice said behind him. "I remember my first train ride. Best experience ever. I met Ron on it, even met Hermione. You'll meet some of your best friends on this train ride. Or your worst enemies. Just be careful, alright, Teddy?" he said with a pat on his shoulder and a wink. Teddy just nodded numbly looking at the huge train. "Here, I'll help you get your trunk on the train." Harry offered.

It didn't take long to get the heavy trunk on the train, leaving them enough time for everyone to say their goodbyes before he had to board the train.

"Be good, Teddy. Write every week!" Andromeda said hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you!"

"Gran!" Teddy said wiggling out of him grandmother's grasp embarrassed by the affection. "I'll write. Don't worry." Teddy said annoyed.

"We want a letter, too, you know." Ginny said giving the little boy a hug as well. He blushed, making his hair turn a deep red at the roots.

"Fine," he grumbled in the same embarrassed manner as before.

"And remember," Harry said bending down to Teddy's level, "it doesn't matter to us which house you are placed in. But we want to hear all about the sorting as soon as you can send a letter home. Alright?"

"Ok, Harry. I will." Teddy said reluctantly letting Harry give him a warm embrace.

"We're proud of you. No matter what. And so is your mom and dad. I promise you that." Harry whispered before letting him go. The train's whistle blew signaling everyone it was soon to depart.

"Hurry, Teddy!" Andromeda said herding the boy into the train. "Be good!" she called out as the train started to slowly gain momentum and move out of the station. Many other parents and relatives were shouting their last goodbyes and last bits of advice as the train gained speed leaving parents to chase after the train to get their last word in.

And with that, they were gone.

Teddy was now left to his own devices. He was on his way to Hogwarts!

Oh Merlin…he was alone. And on his way to Hogwarts!

Fear started to flow through him once he saw how alone he really was. He didn't have really any friends outside the family. At least none that were at Hogwarts. The only other children he knew were some of the muggle children down in the village near his house.

He found the compartment that his trunk and owl were in and sat down. Maybe someone would come sit with him? Yeah, that would be nice. They could talk and eat some candy off the trolley that Harry and Ginny had mentioned. But that wasn't likely. No one would want to sit with a freaky haired first year. He was still trying to figure out how to keep his hair a normal color for an extended period of time without using emotion, but turquoise was just natural to him. Maybe if he tried a sandy brown…

He looked at the faint reflection in the mirror and saw his hair flicker and stick to the sandy brown he saw his father have in pictures. Smiling with pride at his ability that it looked pretty good (and was still there), he settled down and keep his eyes out the window. At least the scenery was nice.

A little while later there was a knock on the compartment door. It startled Teddy, he jumped and little and looked at the sliding door. A boy with dark brown hair and glasses was at the door. Teddy motioned him to come in.

"Sorry," he mumbled blushing. "But everywhere else was full."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Teddy said gesturing to the seat across from him. The boy looked thankful and sat down.

"Thank you. I'm Peter Reynolds by the way." the boy said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Teddy Lupin. Nice to meet you, Peter." Teddy said shaking the boy's hand. "You muggle?" Teddy asked seeing how nervous the boy looked and how well dressed he was in muggle clothing.

He nodded. "How could you tell?" he looked worried at the comment.

"Oh, it's no big deal. No worried. Just a lucky guess. I'm a half-blood. But status never matters anymore. But there will always be those that do care. But if they care, then don't bother with them. No problem with that really. There will be plenty of others that won't mind if you were born magic. That sort of thing doesn't matter anymore." Teddy explained.

"Well, that's good. Now I don't have to worry mu-Oh my God!" Peter exclaimed in alarm looking at Teddy with shock.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked confused. Peter gaped at Teddy and pointed to his hair.

"It was brown! Now it's…it's…BLUE!" Peter gasped still pointing at Teddy's hair.

"Oh!" Teddy said pulling down a lock of his hair to take a look. It had turned back to turquoise. "Oh Merlin," sighed Teddy as he pushed it back away. "I'm really sorry about that. You see, my mum had the ability to change her physical appearance at will. Mostly her hair, though. She always kept it bright pink. At least, that was what I was told. She died in the war. My dad, too." Peter's jaw dropped and he was about to say something sympathetic, but Teddy cut him off. "Don't worry about it. But my mum could change her hair. It changed with her emotions and stuff. I can too, but it's hard for me too keep it a certain color at will. I tried to keep it the color of my dad's hair color but it never sticks. At least, with out some sort of emotion. It usually turns that shade of brown when I'm sad or something. But I guess since I got comfortable with you it turned my most 'natural' color."

Peter simply nodded absorbing this information. He looked a bit intrigued by other magical things. Asking Teddy many simple questions about Hogwarts and wizarding hobbies. Teddy took the change to explain Quidditch ("Best sort ever invented!") and the four houses of Hogwarts.

"Houses don't really matter, either. My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Hufflepuff. But my Grandmum was a Slytherin. See? No difference." Teddy also had started to explain. The lunch trolley had rolled by and offered them sweets from the cart. Both Teddy and Peter explored their options and bought a little bit of everything (Teddy wasn't picky, and Peter wanted to experience it all), so the conversation soon switched over to Chocolate Frog Card Collecting. Another wizarding hobby that Teddy was quick to fill Peter in about.

Time flew by fast as the two chatted away about their favorite things to do, magical or muggle. They quickly noticed how fast of friends they had become. They simply had just clicked in that way.

"Oh, looks like we need to put on our robes!" Teddy said looking out at the darkening sky. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Taking his lead, Teddy scooped out his black robes and slipped them over his head, fasting the silver buttons on the front. Peter followed suit and looked at himself.

"Blimey! Guess this is real, isn't it?" Peter muttered to himself.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Teddy said looking out the sliding door seeing others poking their heads out. All chatting that the train should be stopping any moment. And true to their words, the train slowly stopped with a man's voice over the magical intercom announcing their arrival and for everyone to leave their luggage and animals on the train and for everyone to take the nearest exit.

Peter followed Teddy out of their nearest exit and saw a huge looming figure with a lantern shouting "Firs' yers' this way! Firs' yers'!" he recognized that voice as Hagrid's. He saw him enough at dinner's at the Weasley's on holidays. Making sure Peter was close behind still, he walked over to the familiar man.

"Hello Hagrid!" Teddy said waving cheerfully to him.

"Hullo there, Teddy!" he said waving back. "You firs' yers' will be get'ing' into these boats, see?" he said to the gathering first years. Looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear. "Tha' ev'ry'one?" Hagrid asked looking for anyone still wondering alone. Seeing no one else, he looked down at the nice sized group and pointed to the boats. "Four to a boat. No more!" he instructed.

Teddy and Peter quickly hopped into the nearest boat with two shy looking girls. They just nodded their hellos to the boys and kept to themselves. Soon as everyone was in a boat, they all started moving. The moon shined brighly on the shimmering lake as they glided across it easily as glass. Once around a bend in the water, a giant castle appeared. Windows glowing from the thousands of candle's that lit the halls and rooms. Many students gasped in awe at the beauty of the historic building. Their new home.

Finally out of the boat, they were lead out of the lake and up to the giant oak front doors. A teacher with black hair tied into a tight bun opened the doors.

"Welcome new students. I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me." They all quickly obeyed her. She seemed the type never to cross, with her firm voice and attitude.

She lead them into a small room off from the rest of the students they could hear in an obviously much larger room.

"You will be sorted into your houses. Those houses would be Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each one has produced great witches and wizards. Your house will be something like your family. Good behavior will result in house points, bad behavior will result in taking away of house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. A great honour. Now, if you please. We are ready for you." She levitated a three legged stool and motioned for them to follow her. The door opened into what Teddy noticed was the Great Hall. All the students sitting at their house tables were looking at the new first years. The teachers had a long table set above all the other tables, facing the students.

A ratty old hat sat on the three legged stool. Everyone quited down and stared at the hat. Teddy remembered Harry talking about the Sorting Hat. This hat must be it. It opened a mouth like orifice by the brim and began to sing. It sang about each of the houses and each of the houses founders. It mentioned about standing together even after wars and bloodshed and how we all will forever stand strong. Sadly, Teddy didn't pay much attention to it. He was staring at the enchanted ceiling. The moon was full and beautiful.

Once it finished singing, everyone clapped. Including Teddy who had missed a big chunk of it.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool put the Sorting Hat on your head." McGonagall called out unrolling some parchment.

Thus it began. The A's, B's…C's… it was taking forever and a day to reach the L's.

Finally, it happened: "Lupin, Ted!"

This was it! Teddy walked from the group of the rest of soon-to-be-sorted first years and walked to the stool. He could feels eyes upon him. He could even tell his hair was changing color rapidly to different shades of pink and red due to embarrassment of all the whispers. But he ignored them, sitting on the stool and slipping on the hat.

"Ah, Lupin! Yes, I remember sorting your parents. Very brave.. Very brave. I see your have your father's patience but your mother's spunk. Yes, A lot of your mother in you. I bet you will do best in…HUFFLEPUFF!" At first the voice was a tiny voice in his ear, but once it shouted the house, it was to the rest of the hall. The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped, welcoming their new member. He got many handshakes and pats on the back from the other Hufflepuffs sitting around him. The rest of the sorting went on…all the way to R.

It was now Peter's turn.

He walked sheepishly up to the stool and sat down with the hat on his head. It wasn't on his head long before it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a great sigh of relief from both Peter and Teddy, Peter got off the stool and sat the hat back down. Sitting down next to Teddy with a grin.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, then, eh?" Teddy said patting Peter on the back.

"Looks like it." Peter agreed.

Finally, the sorting was over. Turns out, Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress. She gave a short speech about the Forbidden Forest and a list of banned items pinned to Mr. Filtch's door.

After that, their plates filled with food. Letting them all feast on delicious dish after dish.

They all stuffed their bellies past dessert, making them groan happily as they were released to go to their dorms following their Prefects. Teddy and Peter got up and followed the rest of the students. They walked away from the great marble staircase, walking in a more downward way. Almost in a dungeon like feeling, but it was much too warm and welcoming than any dungeon. They walked up to a painting of a still life of fruit and wine that took up most of a stone wall.

"Spotted Dick!" said the male prefect, taking the handle that had appered on the painting, opening it up for the rest to enter.

The room was filled with yellow. It was very Hobbit like, from the books that Hermione had at her house. The hallways leading to the dorms were tunnel like, like a badger dug them. All the furniture was yellow and squishy looking. But for now, all Teddy wanted was bed. He and Peter and a few other boys of their year walked down the perfectly circular hallway to their perfectly dome like dorm. Flopping down on the bed with is trunk infront of it, the only thought Teddy had before falling asleep was he should write to Harry in the morning.

**.:~*~:.**

**WHEW! This took a while to write. So, one minute to midnight. Here you go. Review please!!! Thank you =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Getting this done pretty quick! Hope I can keep this up…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**J.K Rowling owns all.**

**.:~*~:.**

Teddy woke up early the next morning to the sun shining through the window. He knew they were underground so the sunlight had shocked him, making him to a double take. Putting two and two together, he just shrugged it off and guessed that their windows were to reflect outside just like the ceiling in the Great Hall. He got dressed in his robes and looked in the direction of Peter. He was just now getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You're up early," Peter grumbled putting on his glasses.

"Yeah, I tend to do that when I'm excited. First day at Hogwarts and all…" Teddy rambled shrugging his arms and going in the direction of the bathroom to brush his teeth. The other boys started stirring as well, making Teddy glad he got up early enough to get most of his morning routine out of the way before all of the boys crowded the bathroom.

Peter was ready to go within a matter of moments, allowing the duo to go to breakfast together. Remembering the way to the Great Hall pretty clearly, they got there in no time. Sitting down at the Hufflepuff table, they helped themselves to bacon, eggs, toast, and cereal. Peter was shocked at the flock of owls that flew in delivering packages to students that forgot things at home and various letters and the Daily Prophet subscriptions. Teddy wasn't surprised that he didn't get a letter yet, but he knew that today he needed to send a letter to both his Gran and Harry.

"Hello there, Mr. Lupin," a familiar voice spoke. Teddy looked around wildly and saw Mr. Neville Longbottom behind him.

"Mr. Longbottom! I didn't know you worked here!" Teddy said in surprise seeing Harry's mate from his school years. Teddy often saw Neville on Sunday luncheons and on various holidays, but did not know he was a Professor at Hogwarts.

"I teach Herbology these days," Neville said taking a look down the Hufflepuff table. "And they bumped me up to Head of Gryffindor since Professor McGonagall is Headmistress."

"Wow! That's really brilliant." Teddy said. "I bet you really enjoy it." Neville nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it is. See you soon! I want to make a good impression with my first years so all first year classes will get a special treat." and with that, Neville was off.

"Wonder what that surprise is…" Teddy muttered. Soon as the words left his mouth, his head of house handed him his schedule. Looking at his head of house, he noticed that it was a young looking woman with blonde hair tied back elegantly.

"I'm Professor Smith. I am the new Transfiguration teacher. And as it says that today you have my class next. See you there." she said cheerfully to Teddy and Peter along to the other first years gathered around them. She quickly was off passing out other student's schedules off down the table, oblivious to a few boys stares.

"Wow, " Peter said in an undertone. "Do they always make them like that here at Hogwarts?" Teddy scanned their table and a few other students he could see beyond from where he sat.

"Uhm, I suppose. She is good looking, though. Might make it hard to concentrate in class." Teddy said poking at his eggs and stuffing a fork full in his mouth. "Let's go ahead and go to class. So we can find it in time. I'm not very sure where it is, and we have a few extra minutes." Peter agreed and followed him out the Great Hall. Only getting lost twice by taking a few moving staircases, they found the class by the time the bell rang.

"See? What did I tell you?" Teddy joked as the boys took their seat behind a few other Hufflepuffs. But from what he could tell right off, it was going to be hard to concentrate. Professor Smith was hardly older than the oldest students at Hogwarts, early twenties at most. Still perky and energetic, she wrote her name on the black board along with a few of the basic laws of Transfiguration.

"Now class, I would like you to pull out some parchment and write these down. After you do that, I would like to do a little exercise to see where you stand." she passed each student a match, "Turn to page four in your book and follow the instructions. Your task is to turn the match into a sewing needle. Yes, it may sound a bit difficult but I just want to see how far you can go on your own. Once you have done your best, set the final result on your desk and raise your hand. Now, start!"

Teddy and Peter scribbled the notes down quickly and started on their first real transfiguration task. She was right, it did look difficult. First off, Teddy wasn't quite sure how to even pronounce the word on page four. Much less wave his wand like the book was going on about. Why couldn't he just point his wand? That would be much easier, but he knew it wasn't that simple. He looked over at Peter who had his brow furrowed and had his tongue sticking out between his teeth. Every now and then he would mutter something but would shake his head and concentrate some more.

After about thirty minutes, everyone had raised their hands with their final result on their desks. As Teddy had observed, the furthest anyone had gotten was making the match shinny. Except for Peter, his had grown a bit of a point at the end.

"Now then, not too bad…not too bad…" Professor Smith had said walking up and down the aisles of desks to see everyone's results. "Everyone is about where they need to be. Perfect! Oh, and look at this! What is your name?" Professor Smith had stopped in front of Peter's desk.

"Oh, I'm Peter Reynolds…" Peter said blushing.

"Well, Mr. Reynolds here has even achieved at making his match have point. See?" she said holding it up for everyone to see. "This happens when you pronounce a nice long e. That's a perfect lesson for a first day: Pronunciation. It makes a tremendous difference in your results. Now, copy down these notes. For homework, write about the three wizards that discovered the basic laws of Transfiguration. Due a week from today."

No one protested as they wrote the notes and magically appeared on the black board. So far, it felt as if Professor Smith was already a favorite for the male population of the class.

**.:~*~:.**

Later that afternoon after their classes, Teddy and Peter had found their way to the Owlery. Teddy had insisted that Peter write to his parents while he sent out a letter to both his Gran and Harry. Peter agreed but doubted that his parents would appreciate a letter coming via owl.

Teddy jotted down identical letters to both recipients and tied the letter to his Grandmum to Babs his owl, and a school owl for Harry's letter. He hoped that he would get a letter back from both very soon, he missed them all very much already.

"I don't know how my mom will react to an owl pecking at the kitchen window. But I'm sure she'll like a letter form me." Peter said strapping the letter to a school owl's leg and leading her to a glassless window.

"She'll have to get over it if she wants to hear from you before the Christmas holidays." Teddy joked.

"That is also true. And you know what else you said is true?" Peter said looking up at his turquoise haired friend.

"What's that?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow, not really sure what to expect next.

"That Transfiguration is going to be hard. Focusing on something already complex with Professor that's a looker like her is going to really put a damper on my grades."

**.:~*~:.**

**Woo! Another chapter! **

**I made this one just kinda fluff to adjust to Teddy and Peter's personalities. And I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Peter is a friend of mine's OC. So, Peter Reynolds belongs to him. **

**But yes, how cute! Two eleven year old boys crushing hard on the Transfiguration teacher! That's their Head of House! My oh my! Just some silly fun =)**

**Reviews are LOVE! And thank you to EVERYONE that has left reviews so far, they really do make my day! (They also helped me get some motivation to type this up, just for you guys!)**


End file.
